Kamionové cesty
Vynález Laca, detaily upřesnil u otrokára ze sanfranciska během své návštěvy. Tato dovolená, či jak bychom to nazvali, se momentálně těší velké oblibě mezi více i méně význačnými otroky. *sak to je moj napad tieto kamionove cesty ked som bol u sanfranciskeho otrokara som dohovorel a posielame smrdaky z new yorka do san franciska a zpat.taku otrocku jebaciu dovolenku maju v tejto ceste. Nějaký dotaz? *'JERKLOVER' : Zdar Laco, tvl v tom kamionu musel bejt smrad jak v prasečáku, když tam otroci srali na slámu. Očistěli jste nějak ty otroky od hoven a od mrdky, když jste je vykládali? *sak hej jerklover sa umyli hadicou v klecach v klube riadne smrdeli od srania aj od mrtky ako sa v tem kamione trtkali selijak. Tradice since 2014 *dnes doviezli v kamione nahadzanych dvadsat otrokov zo san franciska posiela otroky sanfrancisky otrokar.sak takato cesta na slame v kamione v putach nie je lacna vec pre otroka desat tisic dolarov.selijak s tam v kamione na slame otroci jebali fajceli aj srali do slamy aj pritem mrtku pustali.jeden otrok je to akysi vyznacny riaditel pocitacovej firmy obrouskej vravel ze bolo vzrusujuce ked b na slamu hodeny aj sa trtkal s ostatnymi pandravami vraj stale striekal. *aj dnes nakladaju kamion nazpat do san franciska sedemnast otrokov do kamiona na slamu hodia aj sa mozu selijak jebat ci fajcit aj v riti sa rypat celu cestu.aj srat budu do slamy.vodu maju v takom zlabe a jedlo im raz za den hodi na slamu vodic.sak je naozaj pomedzi otrokami o tieto cesty zaujem musia si samozrejme zaplatit cestu. Jak to funguje... *zajtra nakladam dalsi kamion otrokami dvadsatjeden kusov smrdakov nakladam v noci pred klubom lebo je o tieto cesty na slame v kamione velky zaujem pomedzi bohatymi otrokami co si mozu takuto otrocku cestu platit.mozu sa tam selijak jebat aj fajkovat na slame seci pospolu ritne diery si oblizovat aj take.aj ked sa im chce srat ci chcat a lezia na slame len zatlacia z diery a vysere sa ziadne prepychove automaticke hajzly a ovonene papiere.sak aj dvaja vyznacny otroci budu zajtra nalozeny jeden je riaditel banky a druhy je ten otrok co ma velku pocitacovu.uz ide druhy raz. *dnes budem dalsi otrocky kamion nakladak je velky zaujem.v temto aj svine idu.ako zeny.dvadsatsest otrokov a otrokyn.sa tam na slame zjebu riadne. kurva mi tu akysi osol pise mas sem napisat ty smrdak ci mam hajzel co rit myje.sak mam no je teraz rozbity tryska sa akosi vysunula ked som sral aj na nu padlo hovno a ked sa osrata zasunula akosi zaschlo vovnutri a nejde von.len vrci ked pustim mytie riti a nevysune sa jeden otrok to vycisti v piatok pride.to je ten co osrate papiere zere. V kamioně s robotem *som vcera otrociska do kamiona nakladal celkom dvadsatstyri kusov.o tieto kamionove cesty je velky zaujem.otroci cestuju z new yorka do san franciska v kamione na slame kde jebu selijak sa robia na kokotoch aj v dierach a zradlo im hadze sofer takymi dvierkami v boku kamiona.aj na slamu seru ked sa im chce.vcera zme nalozeli setky smrdaky aj dva vyznacne riaditely aj teho pocitacovej firmy najvatsiej ten ide uz po druhy raz.japonskuy inzinier prichystal prekvapenie pre nich ked nastupeli holy do kamiona v kamione bol pod plachtou schovaty slahadlovy robot.dvere zabuchli aj vo vnutri zhasli aj naraz robotisko rosvietilo svetla a rozkrutelo kolesove biciska aj zacalo do nich prat revali zufalo no robotisko jazdelo v kamione kde mohlo a pralo bicami.jeden z tych smrdakov zistel ze ked sa prestanu hybat robotisko ich nenajde reval ze toto je ako akesi prazviera ked sa nehybu ich nenajde.sak japonsky inzinier mal taky monitor aj videl zeleny obraz z teho robota co sa vo vnutri setko robi. *sak sa naraz zacal chechcat aj cosi vravel vravim mojmu biznisakovi co vravi preloz mi kurva vraj ty smrdaci si myslia ze ich nenajde ked sa nebudu hybat.zapnem teplotny senzor.aj zapol a robotisko zasa jazdelo aj kolesovymi biciskami slahalo do setkeho zasa bolo pocut ako otroci revu vo vnutri.napokon traja bijecky otroci japonskeho inziniera kamudzava vasimaki aj jakumori otvoreli kamion robota vybrali sak je tazky ma vraj sto kilo a zabuchlo sa kamionisko aj masinu nastartoval aj isli.sofer reval ze im da prvy raz nazrat kdesi v kentaky. *sak nastupeli aj im ako uvodnu dovolenkovu vec ihned toto prekrasne robotisko kozichy riadne vypralo kolesovymi biciskami kurva.aj sud vody maju vovnutri aj take selijake tycinky ako tie snikers a take.no potreli zme ich krakatitom nehali oschnut ked ich zacnu zrat im v hubach roztopi riadne ako pod kotlom ze im jazyky budu horiet.inac srat aj cikat musia na slamu kde budu jebat aj spat.isly aj tri otrokyne sak bude tam selijaka jebacka.sak toto kamionove jebanie aj prevoz je moj sultansky napad co som u sanfranciskeho otrokara dohovorel a uz isla teraz tretia cesta. *'Karlos 79' : notykoky Laco-to muselo bejt super. posral bych se smíchy, jak tam to robotisko jezdilo a šlahalo. výbornej nápad. škoda, že není nějaký video. To v tom kamionu muselo bejt jako ve větnamu, kurva *sak hej karlos toto robotisko svietilo aj jazdelo selijak vovnutri aj kolesove biciska sa kruteli ako turbo rotory aj otrokom slahy davalo riadne.sak na kazdom biciskovom kolesu robota su styri bice take zo silnej koze urobene riadne sa kruti.sak japonsky inzinier ma taky tablet aj na tem je vidno akoby ked to robotisko pozera.aj vo tme je vidno taky zeleny obraz no otroky bolo pekne vidno ako utekaju pred tymto robotickym marnicom. *sak aj video japonsky inzinier z tejto kamionovej slahacky ma urobene lebo ten robot moze aj filmovat.no ja neviem ako sa s tym naraba.sak aj tibor tu selijake fotky robi aj selico nahrava ked tarame trebarz doma ci v restauracii na ten svoj novy velky telefon sak vie s tym pekne narabat.sak v csad robel tam nerobeli dajaky debili sak ked vies autobus vodit nemozes byt debil kurva.s telefonom vie ako robit fotky robit ci selico nahravat na video aj wermachtaky ako idu nafilmoval tym telefonom.sak kamsi posiela z teho neviem ci do varina ci kde kurva. 2015 *dnes nakladame tohrocny prvy otrocky kamion osemnast holych otrokov nahadzu na slamu v kamione aj pojdu na jebaciu cestovacku idu aj dva riaditelia bank aj ide ten otrok z walstreeta co ku me chodi na silonkovu napchavacku.kurve doma povedal ze ide na sluzobnu cestu.vraj mu decka hovoreli nech im cosi pekneho dovezie.su tie decka debili co take by im mal kurva doviezt z otrockeho kamiona mozno len slamu aj mrtku. 2016 Tady je vidět, že už to mají opravdu promyšlené. *vstavam dnes skoro pretoze v devat hodin ide prvy otrocky kamion sesnast otrokov na slame v kamione.tato prva otrocka kamionjazda je velmi draha lebo idu vyznacny otroci selijaky riaditelia majitelia selijaky milionari.sak sa budu na slame celu cestu ojebavat aj budu srat v kute do slamy ako otroci.ide aj jeden bijec so soferom vzdy niekde zastavia kde to bude bez ludi aj otvori kamion aj im nahadze zradlo aj vodu aj ich zoslaha bicom.taky akoby bonus k ceste. *otrocke pandravy sa nalozeli v piatok do kamiona aj teraz niekolko dni pojdu otrocku kamionjebacku maju vela slamy napchatej v kamione vopredu v kute maju papierove krabice od topanok do nich mozu srat aj kanyster na chcanie aj na slame sa budu selijak jebat kokotiska aj diery si obrabat.sak ked sa otroci nakladali jeden ako ze nechce nastupit som ho slahol biciskom cez rit ihned sa v reve zrutel na zem kopytami trhal ako besny aj reval.je to akysi najvatsi motormacher riaditel motor kompany.budu po ceste aj muceny hladom lebo su to vyzraty riaditelia aj selijake najvatsie manazeriska co maju kurvy s pankartami doma a toto maju ako taku dovolenkovu jazdu.sak sofer im da vzdy ked zastavia kybel vody nech sa nachlemcaju rovno z kybla. *maju tam aj vybavenie na robenie ritnych dier ako selijake dilda aj ritne roztahovaky ci ritne vrtaky.aj selijake specialitky ako trebarz ozaj velky cierny ritny vrtak tento je nemecky sa vola bombentron torpedo sturmer.ide zasrubovat do ozaj velkeho ritneho dieriska.je tam jeden taky tlsty riaditel banky amerika co ma ozaj velku tmavo hnedu dieru sak mu ho zasrubuju riadne do ritiska po ceste v kamione.ma doma taku tlstu kurvu taku bachynu chrochtacku ako manzelku a ta ho vobec nechce doma riadne v riti robit velkym dildom aj mu dieru oblizovat.vraj by s teho vracala mu povedala.rad by ju zabil no nie je to take jednoduche.tym padom lubi tieto otrocke zajazdy kamionom kde ho riadne vyrypu v riti. *aj tam maju prekrasny klukovy ritny roztahovak tiez nemecky sa vola arse henleintronik.zapichnes do diery aj krutis kluku aj dierisko roztiahne flasu od piva napchas napokon. *chcel som zopar otrokov potret krakatitom v riti na cestu no majitel kluba vravel radsiej nie lebo kamion kdesi zastavi kdesi tu na krizovatke aj sa bude z neho ozyvat riadne revanie aj buchanie potretych otrokov budu kopytami prat co budu vladat aj sa bal ak ktosi wermachtakov privola aj vovnutri sa budu na slame holy otroci valat.majitel kluba fajcel dlhy dutnik ozajstne kubano aj tiez vravi tuna v tejto zemi bolo otroctvo bohuzial zrusene no len papierovo inac to stale bezi.vravim okchej vravim biznisakovi preloz mu ziadneho nepotrem len som dovnutra kamiona striekol trocha plyna zo spreja.zme sa temu smiali ako kaslu aj placu vovnutri aj revem zatvorte dvere hybaj startuj kurva seci zakaznici tejto dovolenky uz vovnutri placu ze chcu ist. *sak samozrejme napokon ked otrocka preprava skonci v los angelesisku sa zastavi na takom opustenom mieste pri mori kde sa otroci z najhorsieho okupu v mori lebo v kamione nemaju selijake striekadla na vymytie riti aj jebu na cvachtacku.to ako maju plne rite a ked kokot jebe do plnej diery take akoby cvachtanie to robi aj material tecie ako malta pri jebacke z riti aj sa v tem valaju lebo tam nie je vela svetla len jedna slaba ziarovka.ked pridu kamionisko je cele od koktejla taky ochcanhovnomrtkovy koktejl sade v slame zlepene setko osrate ostriekane v krabicach nasrate aj smrada vovnutri ako u opic v zologickej.sak sofer po jazde setko ostrieka tym wapiskom vovnutri sak ma za priplatok aj upratanie aj zasa vezie trebarz televizie ci lekarske pristroje ci veci pre deti. *za dva tyzne bude dalsi kamion uz pre menej majetnych otrokov lebo prva jazda v sezone je vzdy draha pre vipacky otroky sak vip kto nevie je nieco ako velmi inteligentny pan.sak selijaky inteligentny riaditelia idu.po anglicky to je veri inteligennt pan.no nie som si teraz isty ci sa pan povie po anglicky tiez pan nechcem sa hrat na machera no zrejme to bude cosi rovnakeho od p.ked sa kurva pise vip musi to byt co od p.aj ked som machersultan lebo mam zlato zasa v tej osratej anglickej reci zasa nie som taky macher.sak sa na akusi rec mozem vysrat dolezite pre zivot je mat co najviac zlata. Report z jazdy *kamion ide bijec co ide zo soferom spravy posiela vraj tam otroci jebu ako jebadlaci teho riaditela motor kompany ojebalo sest otrokov aj odpadol a vraj ho napokon posrali.dali mu dva kyble vody nech sa v kybloch umyje bol cely od materiala vraj aj v ksichte mal namazane. *volal majitel kluba mojmu biznisakovi kamionovy bijec mu hlasel vraj jeden otrok jeden riaditel odpadol aj slaha kopytami aj pazurami selijake smesne ksichty robi chrci aj ma penu u huby vraj peni ako pracka co vraj ma robit.vravim sak nech ho nechaju nekde pri priekope niekto ho najde debila.no prachy zpet nedostane sak to je jeho problem ze ma penu u huby debil z kurvy vysraty. *sak to je jebaci otrocky kamion to nie je akesi sanatorium na kolesach kurva.tu je liecba kratka ked mas akesi zdravotne problemy dostanes kopanec do bachora aj ven z voza kurva. *dnes bijecagent z kamioniska hlasel dve roztrhle rite jednemu otrokovi srubovali do diery bombentron torpedo sturmer aj mu roztrhlo rit riadne aj ho vylozeli kdesi pred hospitalom aj kulhal reval aj sa za nim tiahla krvava stopa z roztrhlej diery.sak ked chce debil bombentron torpedu sturmer do riti a nema trojku rit ho rozpara tento ritny smrtivrtak.trojka rit je najvetsia diera.jednotku maju cinania.a macky. ..o pár dní později *sak hej pilot otrocky dovolenkovy kamion dosiel do ciela.bol len taky malucky problem lebo vodic chcel v polovici cesty ujist prec ked videl ako tam otroci jebu revu aj boli od materiala.no kamionovy agent co spravy z cesty podaval mu akosi dohovorel aj isli dalej.namieril nanho pistol aj sofer napokon velmi ochotno riadel dalej.sak dobre urobel ked takyto neochotny ludia vidia pistol ci noz ihned slusne spravaju. 2015, červen *kurva riadim pripravu na odoslanie druheho otrockeho kamiona pojde v nom tridsatsest otrokov no nhal som im dat sviniarom menej slamy do kamiona lebo platia menej ako bohaci co isli ako prvy otrocky naklad.jeden otrok sa ma pytal cez biznisaka vraj ci v tem kamione bude kavastroj na espreso.slahol som ho bicom taku silu v sekunde sa krutel na zemi zrejme reve doteraz. *hadam by tam chcel k temu casnika co mu donesie kavu.prvy kamion mal vela suchej slamy no do tehoto som nehal doviest v pikape hnoj od konisek a hodel sa do slamy aby nemali take teple brlohy vo slame aj bude smrdiet slama od hnoja. *aj sa tam do slamy tibor vysral.mne sa nechcelo srat v ten okamih. Category:Kamionové cesty